


Coming In Coal Hill

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: U.N.I.T Whouffaldi Romping Records [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coal Hill, F/M, Sex in a janitors closet, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of the Official Whouffaldi Romping Records.</p><p>The Doctor clearly dislikes Clara new Boyfriend. Clara is clearly into both Danny and The Doctor and can't have both, but after an argument in the janitor closet over the situation she finds choosing isn't really ALL that hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In Coal Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet suggested by Dreameater1988 - Hope you like it.  
> More one shots on the way....

The janitor's closet was the first yet also the last place Clara would ever think to find herself snogging the 2000 year old timelord. Surrounded by pens, books, a mop, a few boxes and cheap metal scaffolding shelving you'd find in B&Q. 

She wasn't sure what happened. Okay, she knew, obviously...but she wasn't sure whether it was real. His lips may have looked thin and unyielding as he growled his distaste for her new boyfriend, yet the moment they were crushed against her own they grew warmer and addictively soft. 

She had all but forgotten the argument in the dim light of the cupboard space as his hands snuck beneath her smart white shirt and slim fingers caressed her hips.   
That increasingly annoying burning sensation began to tickle and sizzle away between her thighs as he shrugged free of the brown baggy caretakers protective coat. 

"Clara..." 

The darkened accent brought her from her fantasies and she licked her lips a littler nervously as his hand left her hips and slipped lower grasping her thighs roughly and lifting her to sit on a shelf.

"Doctor...this won't hold...us" she gasped trying to push him back to get down. With a huff of disagreement the Time lord pulled free his sonic and aimed it at the brackets either end before tucking it away with a smug grin. 

"What did you do?" she asks a bit concerned it might suddenly grow or change into a something hideous. 

"reinforced the molecular structure of the metal so it can handle the weight...it is a screw driver" he joked referring her joke about putting shelves up.   
Tutting she moved for his belt only to stop when he froze. "What's wrong..."

The Doctor shook his head as if he didn't know what she was doing and pursed his lips like some confused puppy. Clara rolled her eyes and pulled him closer breathing in his ear. "Choose...here...or I go back to Danny..." 

The way his innocent face darkened into the cold 'did you really just?' stare with those eyebrows that were almost swearing at her, announced his choice.  
Smacking her hand away as she quietly giggled, he unlocked his belt pretending not to be amused but yet took silent joy in the flush on her face at the jiggling sound it made. Female human's were so sensitive to such small things. Touching of hands...kisses on the cheek, flirtatious jokes...the sound a man's belt or zipper had their brain flying into depths of unsanitary ideas. 

"We do this...if you promise me something?" he purred into her ear as she tugged open the first few buttons of his shirt to gain access to nip and kiss the enticing pale skin of his neck. 

Clara eyed him wondrously before mumbling agreement in his neck. "Skirts only..." and she replied with a giggle. "Then no underwear for you..." The Doctor all but grin wildly like an animal at small prey. "That may be too easy...seeing as..." he paused giving a half whimper half grunt as her hand found its way past his shirt and down his front to tease at his cock. "You're...not wearing any" she finished suddenly nervous and desperate at the same time. 

Those over expressive eyebrows wriggled yet again as he pulled her hand away and dropped down to his knee's levelling himself with her core. Never in her life would she had found the idea of an alien giving her oral, this erotic. Thank goodness the time lord had some upper body strength because as he worked the flat of his tongue against her folds she found herself fighting to lock her legs around his head and pull him closer. 

She whimpered against her own hand trying to hide her moans as she climaxed, waves of pleasure rolling up her body crashing against her senses so hard she was sure she had lost a few. 

Keeping hold of her shaking legs the timelord pushed to his feet, lips glistening with her arousal and let Clara stroke at his erection, tugging him closer by the shirt and guiding him into her heat. 

"Oh...fuck me" she gasped locking him in place with her legs as he held on to her hip with one hand and the shelf with the other trying not to let it rock too much and make a noise. 

He tried very hard to keep his thrust slow and meaningful but it had been far far too long for him to have been this primitive. As much as his brain was still trying to keep cool and calculated about the situation of being caught, his hips were on instinct and he eventually heard nothing apart from Clara's moans of pleasure and his own heavy breathing. "Clara...you're so wet...umf gods"

Orgasm was almost none existence for his race...though that didn't mean it couldn't happen. All the parts were there. They just didn't need to be used. 

But as Clara announced a little loudly her second coming, the time lord lost his concentration and found his own body jerking violently as joined her in euphoria. The feeling came in such a rush from somewhere so deep inside him that the noise he made would have been rated in the highest ranks of human pornography. Yet the relief also had him whimper into Clara breast as he held him. 

It was several minutes before they separated, flushed and ragged. Rushing to tidy themselves back up as the sound the other teachers leaving the afterschool conference came down the hallway. 

"So..." The Time lord was rather breathless and Clara couldn't help feel very proud of that moment.   
"Coffee?" she chimed biting her lip and eyeing the now slightly dishevelled alien.   
With a huff he gave a shrug of what Clara guess was confused agreement. "Your place?" 

"My bedroom more like..." she quietly giggled as he opened the door and they made back to her classroom.


End file.
